Natsu Atsusa
Natsu Atsusa is a human who gained spiritual powers through a near death experience. History As a young boy, Natsu was often beaten and neglected. In school he was picked on and outcast by society. He often cried and hid alone and exhausted. On the outside however, he develouped a kind of....anti personality. His personality depicted what he longed to be most, happy. He allways appeared polite and contemp with his life. He had a happy demeanor and tried to laugh off whatever happened to him. He began to cry less and not hide at all. One day a hollow was in the skies above karakura town, searching for humans with enough spiritual energy to fit his needs. That's when it discovered a small white haired boy walking alone on the streets of Karakura town. It quickly swooped down knocking the boy from his body, exposing his soul. Natsu was bewildered by this. He asked "What's going on? Why am i over there and over here at the same time?". The boys stupidity amused the hollow. "That is your hollow and you are dead." said the hollow. "Then who are you?" asked the boy who was staring at this monster. "I'm a hollow. I'm here to eat you." replied the hollow. "Oh...that makes sense." chirped the boy, unsure of how to react to the current situation. His head was roaring with ideas. One of them was "Fight!" another was "Run!". The boy knew that if he ran he wouldn't make it very far. He also knew that if he were to fight he would't stand a chance. "Wich road do you take when both have an undesireable destination?" wondered the boy, perplexed. "Prepare to die boy." warned the hollow. The boy just sat there, thinking. "I wonder why he has a hole in his chest?" the boy said as he stared at the emptyness in the hollows body. "Hi." as the boy looked up he saw a strange man wearing a hat and clogs. "What's a young boy like you doing out in the middle of the night?" asked the strange man as he sliced the hollow in half. "I died." replied the boy with a smile on his face. "Then why are you smiling?" asked the man. "I dont know..." replied the boy. The man pushed the boy back into his body and said the three words that changed his life forever. "Come with me." and Natsu followed. Personality Natsu appears to be a carefree person but is actually quite down on the inside. He feels disapointed when there is no one around and often takes catnaps or daydreams while something important is happening. He picks up much of his personality from Urahara, his idol. He is very fond of Urahara and looks up to him as if he were his father. Natsu does not like it when people are sad and tries to do things to make it better. On some of the more delacate issues he will not do anything for fear that he will screw it up even further. Natsu does not despise hollows and is very interested with them. He keeps a detailed list of every hollow he has met with a whole description on powers, personality, and if he can figure it out, who they used to be before they turned into a hollow. Natsu is very friendly towards others and often likes to play games with his friends. He is very fascinated by Urahara's inventions and carries around a few of them when he goes into battle. He also invented a few things himself. Appearance Natsu is a small boy at four foot two inches. He has natural white hair and likes the color purple. He wears a purple tie that holds several potions in a container on the inside of the tie. He is often smiling even when he is about to die. He wears ordinary sneakers wich are white in color and prefers not to cut his hair short. Powers and Abilities 'Hand to Hand Combat Specialist - '''Natsu is very good at hand to hand combat but has no set fighting style. His style is a mix of various fighting styles that he has learned. '''Enhanced Strength - '''Natsu has a high level of strength for a human and is able to lift up cars, and smash boulders, and all that cool stuff. '''Enhanced Speed - '''Natsu is able to attain high speeds, keeping up with average level vice-captans. '''Engineer - '''Natsu has a vast knowledge of machinery and uses it to repare and make his inventions. '''High-level Intellect - '''Natsu is very smart despite dropping out of school. He has develouped many inventions allready earning him the title of a "prodigy". '''In Air Suspension - '''Natsu can float in the air like shinigami and arrancar do. Inventions That He Uses During Battle '''Tetsubun Piru - '(lit. Iron Pill) A pill that when swallowed gives the user an artificial Hierro. Every pill is designed to the genetic makeup of Natsu so they only work for him. After use the skin begins to peel off. The effects of the pill last around an 60 minutes. 'Funsha Hakimono - '(lit. Jet Clogs) Clogs that Natsu invented for Urahara. They enable short periods of flight for the user but deplete spiritual energy. '''Senren Bakusatsu Taiho - '''A multi-barreled shoulder cannon, which can turn into a rocket launcher to deal with powerful opponents. This was a gift from Kisuke to Natsu. '''Inflatable Gigai - '''An inflatable gigai with a preset personality that is used for combat. Trivia *Natsu's name means Summer Heat. *I made natsu because there is a lack of humans on this website. *I don't realy like this character. Category:Watchamacalit Category:Human